A Singer's Choice
by Mrs. Jasper Winchester
Summary: Edward left in New Moon leaving Bella to nothing but music. Sam Winchester became famous after telling his family he would go to 'collage'. What happens when these two lives come together? Discalimer: I own nothing! R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay! Theresa here with a new story for ya! Let me know what you think of it, okay?**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Not even the songs!**

BPOV:

The crowds raged with applause as I stepped out onto the stage with a smile on my face. The rush that went through me when I walked onto a stage to sing was amazing and I knew that this was what I was meant to be.

After Edward left I basically was a zombie until these lyrics popped into my head. I started to write them and Jessica and Angela helped me with the music. Soon we were all in a band known as New Eclipse.

"Are you ready to rock?" I yelled into the microphone at the audience. I was returned with screaming of all kinds. "Alright then! Here is It's All Coming Back To Me Now!" I screamed and the crowds raged again. Jessica started the piano music and I opened my mouth to sing.

"There were nights when the wind was so cold  
That my body froze in bed  
If I just listened to it  
Right outside the window

There were days when the sun was so cruel  
That all the tears turned to dust  
And I just knew my eyes were  
Drying up forever

I finished crying in the instant that you left  
And I can't remember where or when or how  
And I banished every memory you and I had ever made

But when you touch me like this  
And you hold me like that  
I just have to admit  
That it's all coming back to me  
When I touch you like this  
And I hold you like that  
It's so hard to believe but  
It's all coming back to me  
(It's all coming back, it's all coming back to me now)

There were moments of gold  
And there were flashes of light  
There were things I'd never do again  
But then they'd always seemed right  
There were nights of endless pleasure  
It was more than any laws allow  
Baby Baby

If I kiss you like this  
And if you whisper like that  
It was lost long ago  
But it's all coming back to me  
If you want me like this  
And if you need me like that  
It was dead long ago  
But it's all coming back to me  
It's so hard to resist  
And it's all coming back to me  
I can barely recall  
But it's all coming back to me now  
But it's all coming back

There were those empty threats and hollow lies  
And whenever you tried to hurt me  
I just hurt you even worse  
And so much deeper

There were hours that just went on for days  
When alone at last we'd count up all the chances  
That were lost to us forever

But you were history with the slamming of the door  
And I made myself so strong again somehow  
And I never wasted any of my time on you since then

But if I touch you like this  
And if you kiss me like that  
It was so long ago  
But it's all coming back to me  
If you touch me like this  
And if I kiss you like that  
It was gone with the wind  
But it's all coming back to me  
(It's all coming back, it's all coming back to me now)

There were moments of gold  
And there were flashes of light  
There were things we'd never do again  
But then they'd always seemed right  
There were nights of endless pleasure  
It was more than all your laws allow  
Baby, Baby, Baby

When you touch me like this  
And when you hold me like that  
It was gone with the wind  
But it's all coming back to me  
When you see me like this  
And when I see you like that  
Then we see what we want to see  
All coming back to me  
The flesh and the fantasies  
All coming back to me  
I can barely recall  
But it's all coming back to me now

If you forgive me all this  
If I forgive you all that  
We forgive and forget  
And it's all coming back to me  
When you see me like this  
And when I see you like that  
We see just what we want to see  
All coming back to me  
The flesh and the fantasies  
All coming back to me  
I can barely recall but it's all coming back to me now

(It's all coming back to me now)  
And when you kiss me like this  
(It's all coming back to me now)  
And when I touch you like that  
(It's all coming back to me now)  
If you do it like this  
(It's all coming back to me now)  
And if we…"

SPOV:

The crowds raged in screams as me and my band The Supernatural came onto stage. Jessica was on bass, I was lead singer, Mark was on guitar, Sarah was on drums, and Ryan was on keyboard.

"Are you ready to rock?" I screamed out. The crowds screamed a 'hell yeah' and I smiled. "Alrighty then, here is Dear Angel!" The music began and I began to sing.

"Dear angel of mine,  
Where do I start to express how I feel?  
Well, my love's gone blind.  
Now all that I feel is what I hear.  
Your words rip and tear, and  
Through my heart so weak and pure.  
Now I find myself wanting to die

I bleed for the second time tonight  
Holding the love that's in my mind.  
If only my love could be with you.  
If only this pain, this pain died too  
So I break you away, away, away from me.

As I sit here alone  
Thinking about everything that you said.  
You know since I'm alone.  
Well, maybe after all, I was better off dead.  
Cause without you my life's gone down...  
What do I do, when I find myself wanting to die?

I bleed for the second time tonight  
Holding the love that's in my mind.  
If only my love could be with you.  
If only this pain, this pain died too  
I bleed for the second time tonight  
Holding the love that's in my mind.  
If only my love could be with you.  
If only this pain, this pain died too  
I break you away, away, away from me.

And I don't know I'll break you away!  
Said, I'll break you away, away, away from me.  
Sincerely Yours."

**A/N: Alright that is the end! Let me know what you want! Should it be a Bella/Sam, a Bella/Dean, or a Bella/OC? The songs were It's All Coming Back to Me Now by Meat Loaf and Dear Angel by April Sixth! R&R!**

**~Theresa**


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Here's a new chapter for you guys! I'm going to update as much as I can before I have to go to Delaware for a few weeks! I love the reviews so keep them coming! Now here is the chapter:

BPOV:

"Okay, now here is a new song for you guys! This is our first time doing it live so here we go! Here is Alive!" I screamed into the mic and was returned with screams. I smiled and nodded to Angela for her to start the song. She did and I was soon singing and jumping around the stage.

"I'm still alive  
Must have been a miracle  
It's been a hell of ride  
Destination still unknown  
It's a fact of life:  
If you make one wrong move with the gun to your head  
You better walk the line or you'll be left for dead

I'm a runaway train on a broken track  
I'm a ticker on a bomb that you can't turn back this time  
That's right  
I got away with it all and I'm still alive  
Let the end of the world come tumbling down  
I'll be the last man standing on the ground  
As long as hot blood runs through my veins  
I'm still alive

Lost in the night  
Feeling so invisible  
Oh, a dead man walking the wire  
I have broke the devils net  
That's made of fire  
And it's a long way down from the top of the world  
You better look around or you gonna get burned

I'm a runaway train on a broken track  
I'm a ticker on a bomb that you can't turn back this time  
That's right  
I got away with it all and I'm still alive  
Let the end of the world come tumbling down  
I'll be the last man standing on the ground  
And as the dust wheels look in my eyes  
I'm still alive  
I'm still alive

The darkest night ain't black enough  
To keep the morning light from shinin'  
The highest wall ain't tall enough  
To keep the smallest man from climbin'

The more that you resist the tide  
The more it pulls you in  
The more you hang on for your life

(I'm a runaway train on a broken track)  
(I'm a ticker on a bomb that you can't turn back this time)  
(That's right)  
That's right  
I got away with it all and I'm still alive

I'm a runaway train on a broken track  
I'm a ticker on a bomb that you can't turn back this time  
That's right  
I got away with it all and I'm still alive  
Let the end of the world come tumbling down  
I'll be the last man standing on the ground  
And if my saddle is all that survives  
I'm still alive  
I'm still alive..."

The crowd screamed and I nodded at Jessica to start the next song.

"Everyday is getting worse  
Do the same thing and it hurts  
I don't know if I should cry  
All I know is that I'm tryin'  
I wanna believe in you  
I wanna believe in you  
But you make it so hard to do

What's the point of makin' plans  
You break all the ones we had  
I don't know where we went wrong  
Cause we used to be so strong  
I wanna believe in you  
I wanna believe in you

So why can't you be  
Be good to me

I don't ask for much  
All I want is love  
Someone to see  
That's all I need  
Somebody to be  
Somebody to be  
Somebody to be  
Good to me  
Good to me  
Gotta be good to me  
Good to me  
Please

I used to think I had it all  
Then one day we hit a wall  
I had hoped you were the one  
Where's my dream, where has it gone  
I wanted to be with you  
Forever just me and you

So why can't you be  
Be good to me

I don't ask for much

All I want is love  
Someone to see  
That's all I need  
Somebody to be  
Somebody to be  
Somebody to be  
Good to me  
Good to me  
Gotta be good to me  
Good to me  
Please

Where do I go from here  
You've gotten under my skin  
And I don't know how  
To get out of this place that I'm innnnnnnnnnnnnnn

I don't ask for much  
All I want is love  
Someone to see  
That's all I need  
Somebody to be  
Somebody to be  
Somebody to be  
Good to me  
Good to me  
Gotta be good to me  
Good to me  
Please

I don't ask for much  
All I want is love  
Someone to see  
That's all I need  
Somebody to be  
Someone to be  
Somebody to be  
Good to me  
Good to me  
Gotta be good to me  
Good to me  
Please" I sang. The crowd roared.

"Alright! That's the end of our show! We'll be going on tour with The Supernatural starting Friday!" Jessica shouted and I chuckled before all of us walked off of the stage and into the changing rooms.

SPOV:

"I used to rule the world  
Seas would rise when I gave the word  
Now in the morning I sleep alone  
Sweep the streets I used to own

I used to roll the dice  
Feel the fear in my enemys' eyes  
Listen as the crowd would sing  
"Now the old king is dead, long live the king"  
One minute I held the key  
Next the walls were closed on me  
And I discovered that my castles stand  
Upon pillars of salt, and pillars of sand

I hear Jerusalem bells are ringing  
Roman calvary choirs are singing  
Be my mirror, my sword and shield  
My missionaries in a foreign field  
For some reason I can't explain  
Once you know there was never, never an honest word  
That was when I ruled the world

It was the wicked and wild wind  
Blew down the doors to let me in  
Shattered windows and the sound of drums  
People couldn't believe what I'd become  
Revolutionaries wait  
For my head on a silver plate  
Just a puppet on a lonely string  
Oh, who would ever want to be king

I hear Jerusalem bells are ringing  
Roman calvary choirs are singing  
Be my mirror, my sword and shield  
My missionaries in a foreign field  
For some reason I can't explain  
I know Saint Peter won't call my name  
Never an honest word  
But that was when I ruled the world

Hear Jerusalem bells are ringing  
Roman calvary choirs are singing  
Be my mirror, my sword and shield  
My missionaries in a foreign field  
For some reason I can't explain  
I know Saint Peter won't call my name  
Never an honest word  
But that was when I ruled the world" I sang and I knew we still had two songs left. "Okay! Here is where we take requests!" I yelled out to the audience and say a girl with short spiky black hair raise her hand. "Yes! The one next to the blonde and has spiky black hair," I said as I pointed to her.

"Couldn't Have Said It Better," She said and I nodded.

"Okay!" I said and the music started.

"And you said nothing at all  
Well I couldn't have said it better myself  
Tonight the conversation takes the fall  
Just love me like you love nobody else

Little lady, I think there's something on your mind  
I've known you long enough to know  
The words are not that hard to find

And the harder you try and the longer you go  
Well there's nothing but love in those eyes any more  
You know what to say but you never know how  
You can keep your mouth shut because it doesn't really matter right now

I will guide you all the way  
Because I know exactly what you're trying to say

You have the right to remain silent  
I'll get the lights ... you get that smile

And you say nothing at all  
Well I couldn't have said it better myself  
Tonight the conversation takes the fall  
Just love me like you love nobody else

I see the angels, they're standing right outside your door," I sang before facing Jessica.

"They're watching over me, they're watching over us all," She sang.

"You can send them home tonight, because you won't need them anymore," I sang back.

"You can send them home tonight, because you won't need them anymore," She sang as well.

"When I step in the door and I stare at your face  
There are so many things that I wish I could say  
Well I struggle with words but they put up a fight  
You can keep your mouth shut, because it doesn't really matter tonight

I will guide you all the way  
Because I know exactly what you're trying to say," We sang together.

"You have the right to remain silent  
I'll get the lights ..." Jessica sang.

"You get that smile

And you say nothing at all  
Well I couldn't have said it better myself  
Tonight the conversation takes the fall  
Just love me like you love nobody else

And I know you feel the same  
You've been searching for the words,  
Now you know what to say," We sang together in harmony.

"Just say nothing  
Don't say a word  
Silence is gold  
Don't say a word" Jessica sang.

"This is the moment we've been waiting for," I sang.

"This is the moment we've been waiting for," Jessica sang.

"I will take your body language and hold it against you tonight

And I know you feel the same  
I've wondered all my life, if this moment comes would I know what to say

Then you say nothing at all" I sang.

"So many times I stumbled on the words I wanted to say" Jessica sang.

"Then you say nothing at all," I sang softly.

"So many ways we could turn the words around," Jessica sang the same.

"Then you say nothing at all," I sang softer.

"So many ways we could turn the words around," Jessica sang the same.

"Then you say nothing at all," I sang a bit louder.

"So many nights our hearts came crashing to the ground," Jessica sang.

"Then you say nothing at all," I sang louder.

"So many dreams that are finally coming true," Jessica sang louder than me.

"Well, I couldn't have said it better myself," I sang in the same tone.

"Now you finish me off when you finish my thoughts the way you do," Jessica practically screamed.

"You say nothing at all  
Well I couldn't have said it better myself  
Tonight the conversation takes the fall  
Just love me like you love nobody else" We ended singing together.

"Alright, any other requests," I asked. A blonde girl raised her hand and I pointed at her.

"I Don't Want To Be," She said and I nodded.

"I don't need to be anything other  
Than a prison guard's son  
I don't need to be anything other  
Than a specialist's son  
I don't have to be anyone other  
Than the birth of two souls in one  
Part of where I'm going, is knowing where I'm coming from

I don't want to be  
Anything other than what I've been trying to be lately  
All I have to do  
Is think of me and I have peace of mind  
I'm tired of looking 'round rooms  
Wondering what I've got to do  
Or who I'm supposed to be  
I don't want to be anything other than me

I'm surrounded by liars everywhere I turn  
I'm surrounded by imposters everywhere I turn  
I'm surrounded by identity crisis everywhere I turn  
Am I the only who noticed?  
I can't be the only who's learned

I don't want to be  
Anything other than what I've been trying to be lately  
All I have to do  
Is think of me and I have peace of mind  
I'm tired of looking 'round rooms  
Wondering what I've got to do  
Or who I'm supposed to be  
I don't want to be anything other than me

Can I have everyone's attention please?  
If you're not like this and that, you're gonna have to leave  
I came from the mountain  
The crust of creation  
My whole situation made from clay to stone  
And now I'm telling everybody

I don't want to be  
Anything other than what I've been trying to be lately  
All I have to do  
Is think of me and I have peace of mind  
I'm tired of looking 'round rooms  
Wondering what I've got to do  
Or who I'm supposed to be  
I don't want to be anything other than me  
I don't want to be  
I don't want to be  
I don't want to be  
I don't want to be anything other than me  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah," I sang. "Alright, that's the end of the show, we'll be on tour with New Eclipse starting Friday! See us then!" I said and we all walked off.

**A/N: Done! The songs were Alive by Meat Loaf, Be Good To Me by Ashley Tisdale, Viva La Vida by Coldplay, Couldn't Have Said It Better by Meat Loaf, and I Don't Want To Be by Gavin DeGraw. R&R! Thanks!**

**~Theresa**


End file.
